


Wedding Dress

by mayelisa



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/pseuds/mayelisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the music ends, you’ll be with him forever. I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn’t come. Song fic to Tae Yang's song "Wedding Dress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Tae Yang's new single 'Wedding Dress' as well as the music video. If you haven't heard it yet, you should definitely check it out. It's going to follow the music video somewhat, but will deviate a little bit towards the end. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warning: Because this takes place several years after the Winter War, Ichigo and Orihime are more mature than they currently are in the manga. They've gotten rather close since the war, so they're going to interact a little bit differently. I apologize in advance if they appear slightly OOC, but please don't complain about how they act.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters are property of Tite Kubo. The song 'Wedding Dress' is property of Taeyang and YG Entertainment.

**Some say it ain't over til it's over**  
  
 **But I guess it's really over now**

Ichigo stared at himself in the mirror, his mouth turned down in a frown. His bright orange hair was unruly as ever and his tanned skin seemed darker against the brilliant white dress shirt he wore. Absently, he adjusted his tie, his mind wandering. Glancing at his dresser, something flickered across his amber eyes as his gaze rested on a small picture. Walking over to the piece of furniture, he picked up the slim, silver picture frame that protected one of his precious memories.

Within the picture sat himself and his classmates on graduation day. They were all clad in their graduation attire, bright grins on many of their faces. He and Chad stood in the back of the group, Chad as stoic as ever and Ichigo with an annoyed look on his face. To their left stood Ishida, absently adjusting his glasses while Chizuru shot the Quincy a scathing glare. Keigo and Mizuiro were to their right, Keigo making a ridiculous face at the camera and Mizuiro endlessly texting one of his many girlfriends. His gaze lingered on a bright smile in the center of the photo, the corner of his mouth lifting into a small smile. Orihime stood in the center of the group, a brilliant smile on her face as she held onto her hat. Tatsuki had her arm around Orihime's shoulders as she sported a toothy grin and held up the victory sign.

**There's something I got to say before I let you go**

**Listen**

" _Oi, Inoue!"_

_Large gray eyes met his, joy twinkling in their depths. She bounced up to him, her auburn hair swinging about her shoulders. "Kurosaki-kun, isn't this exciting? We've finally graduated!"_

" _Yeah, it's great. Listen, Inoue..." Awkwardly, he scratched the back of his neck, searching frantically for the words he wanted to say. "Inoue, I-"_

" _I'm moving to Tokyo!" Squeaking in surprise at her outburst, Orihime clapped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment._

_Ichigo blinked, unsure if he had heard her correctly. She couldn't be moving away. "You're what?"_

" _Oh Kurosaki-kun, I've wanted to tell you for so long but I never knew when the right time would be to tell you..." Ichigo watched in stunned disbelief as she nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I'm moving to Tokyo for college. I got a full scholarship to the art school there."_

" _That...that's great, Inoue! Congratulations!"_

Shaking his head at the memory, Ichigo gently replaced the picture frame on his dresser. Even though she had moved away for school, she visited as often as she could. They were still close friends even if they were unable to see each other frequently. Grabbing his jacket, he slipped it on and after checking his outfit in the full-length mirror one last time, he slowly made his way out of his apartment, dread filling him with every footstep.

**I would argue**  
 **Then you would cry**  
 **As you're struggling, I would only get stronger**

" _Inoue, this is..."_

" _My manga!" she chirped happily. Smiling, she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her toes curled into the soft comforter that covered Ichigo's bed and her cheeks flushed at the confused look Ichigo shot at her. "I know it's a little sudden, but I'd love it if you'd read the first chapter and let me know what you think."_

_Glancing at the cover, Ichigo noticed a striking resemblance between himself and the main character. As he thumbed through the booklet, his frown deepened. "Inoue, why -"_

" _Ah, I know!" Laughing nervously, she scratched her cheek, a sheepish grin spreading across her face. "It's similar to what we went through during the Winter War, but I just couldn't resist making it into a story for others to read." Noticing the frown on Ichigo's face deepen, she gasped. "O-of course I've changed everyone's names and it's not entirely accurate!"_

_Chuckling, Ichigo leaned back in his computer chair, his gaze still resting on the cover of the booklet. "It's fine Inoue. I'm sure it's great."_

_Amidst her excited chatter, Ichigo's heart ached. He couldn't tell her now. Not when her career as a mangaka was about to take off and he was about to start his residency._

**My heartaches behind these shadows**  
 **My face brightens up as I see your smile**  
 **I worry that you might notice my feelings**  
 **And I get scared that the gap between us would widen**

" _You're not going to get anywhere by hiding in a corner."_

" _Shut up Ishida. No one asked you," grunted Ichigo._

_The Quincy smirked at his friend's obvious irritation with the situation. Orihime had published her first manga and they were throwing a party for her to celebrate. Two years had passed since graduation and Ishida had noticed the growing sense of melancholy that surrounded Ichigo whenever Orihime was brought up in a conversation._

" _You should go say something to her."_

_Ichigo snorted. "Yeah? Like what? 'Congratulations on your success. Oh, by the way, I'm hopelessly in love with you?'" Shaking his head at his own sarcasm, Ichigo took a sip of his beer, his eyes trained on Orihime. "That would never work."_

" _You never know until you try." Slipping Ichigo's drink out of his hand, Ishida nudged his friend towards the object of his affection._

_Shooting a scathing glare at the smirking Quincy, Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way across the room. Tinkling laughter greeted his ears and his heart swelled in hope – maybe this would work after all. Gray eyes turned towards him and a soft smile graced his face as she squealed in delight._

" _Kurosaki-kun! I'm so glad to see you!" she cried, her eyes dancing merrily._

" _Congratulations on your manga being published," he murmured. Swallowing thickly, Ichigo's brows furrowed as he attempted to scrounge up the courage to say something. His eyes traced the contours of her face, his gaze lingering on her plump lips. Shaking his head, he scratched the back of his head. "Hey, Inoue, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

" _Eh? Of course, Kurosaki-kun!"_

" _Inoue, I -"_

" _And here's the woman of the evening!" came a smooth voice. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as a well-dressed young man came up behind Orihime and kissed her cheek, causing Orihime to giggle hysterically._

" _Ah, I haven't introduced you two yet! Kurosaki-kun, this is Kazu-kun. Kazu-kun, this is my friend Kurosaki-kun."_

" _Kurosaki, eh? Orihime's told me so much about you. It's nice to finally meet the man that inspired my girlfriend's best selling manga," said the man cheerfully as he held out his hand._

_Ichigo's stomach dropped at the words that spilled from the young man's mouth. Orihime had already found a boyfriend. Someone that was so different from himself. 'I knew she would never see me any different than a friend,' he thought sullenly._

" _Kurosaki-kun, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" inquired Orihime, her smile faltering slightly at the forlorn expression that crossed his face._

" _Oh, no. It was nothing. Congratulations, Inoue."_

**I hold my breath**  
 **Then I bite my lips**  
 **Then I pray that she would leave his side.**

Exhaling harshly, Ichigo rested his head against his seat. His hands rested on the steering wheel, the keys still in the ignition. Glancing out of the corner of his eye at the large building on the other side of the street, a lump formed in his throat.

He didn't want to be here.

He  _shouldn't_  be here.

Running a hand through his hair, he wrenched the keys out of the ignition and pushed the door open. Shutting the door behind him, he adjusted his tie before slowly making his way up the steps leading to the large wooden doors of the building.

**Baby, please don't hold those hands**  
 **Cuz you should be my lady**  
 **Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time.**

Rounding a corner, Ichigo stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening at the sight that greeted him. Orihime was perched on a small stool in the dressing room, her gray eyes twinkling as she conversed animatedly with Tatsuki. Her auburn locks pulled back, a silver clip holding part of her hair away from her face while the rest cascaded gently down her shoulders, the ends curling gracefully. A white gown hugged her curves, elegant beading on the bodice sparkling in the light streaming through the open window.

As if she could sense him, she turned her gaze towards him. In an instant, her eyes lit up and she beamed at him. Pushing herself up from the chair, she picked up the hem of her skirt and dashed towards him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she laughed merrily.

"I'm so glad you could make it," she whispered.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he murmured, his stomach churning as the untruthful words spilled from his lips. Taking a step back, he surveyed her appearance, a sad smile curving his lips. "You look beautiful."

Giggling, Orihime's cheeks flushed at his words. "Oh, stop." Swatting his arm playfully, she beamed up at him.

Apprehensively, Ichigo shifted his gaze to the floor. Why was he so nervous? He should at least tell her before he lost his chance forever. "Inoue, there's -"

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Glancing up from the floor, Ichigo's mouth snapped shut as a familiar head of brown hair came running towards them. Eyes narrowing, Ichigo wished he was somewhere – anywhere – other than here.

"Kazu-kun! What are you doing here?" inquired Orihime. Shaking her finger at him, her brows furrowed. "You know you aren't supposed to see the bride before the ceremony. It's bad luck!"

"I know, but I just couldn't wait to see you." Smiling brightly, he twirled Orihime around. "You look stunning." Glancing away from Orihime, he smiled warmly at Ichigo. "I'm glad you could make it, Kurosaki."

Nodding curtly, Ichigo took one last look at Orihime. "I uhh...should go find my seat." Without another word, he headed towards the main room of the church. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he bowed his head, wishing that he had had the courage to tell her sooner.

**Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever**  
 **I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come**  
 **The wedding dress you once wore**  
 **The wedding dress you once wore**  
 **The wedding dress you once wore**

"How're you holding up?" whispered Mizuiro, his dark eyes conveying concern for his scowling friend.

"I'm fine," muttered Ichigo.

Shifting uncomfortably in the pew, Ichigo scanned the room, searching for familiar faces. Ishida and Chad sat in the row in front of him, both of them silently surveying the room. Keigo was hired as the photographer for the event, so he was surprisingly quiet as he moved about the room, snapping photos.

Ichigo's stomach lurched as the pianist began playing the wedding march, his mouth growing dry. Rising to his feet with the rest of the crowd, he peered down the aisle as the doors opened to reveal the bridal party. Rangiku, Rukia and Tatsuki were led down the aisle by unknown men, each wearing a light blue strapless dress with matching flowers in their hair. As each of them took their place at the alter, Ichigo's heart skipped a beat as Orihime emerged.

A sheer veil covered her face, but he could still see her shining gray eyes and flushed cheeks as she slowly made her way down the aisle. Urahara, having insisted on being the one to give her away, gingerly held onto Orihime's arm. Upon reaching the altar, he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Ichigo noticed her eyes widen momentarily in shock, her gaze flickering towards him. The expression on her face faded as quickly as it had appeared and she thanked Urahara before joining her friends at the altar.

Ichigo heavily sat down in the pew, his eyes no longer taking in what was in front of him.

_'Orihime...'_

**You, who never understood my feelings**  
 **Because of that, I ended up despising you**  
 **Then I wished a misfortune upon you**  
 **But now, my eyes are dry**

" _What do you mean you can't come to the party?"_

" _Exactly what I said. I can't make it tonight. I got stuck with a thirty-six hour shift that I couldn't get out of," he said as he clutched his cell phone to his ear. Pushing the door to the locker room open, he maneuvered around the wooden benches until he found his locker._

" _Oh..."_

" _I'm really sorry, Inoue." Shrugging out of his jacket, he kicked off his sneakers and rummaged around inside the locker for his scrubs. "There's a really important surgery tonight and I just can't get out of it. I'll make it up to you."_

" _Don't worry about it!" Ichigo frowned at the forced laughter that floated over the phone. "Tatsuki-chan will be here soon, so I should probably go."_

" _Yeah. See you later." Flipping his phone shut, Ichigo sighed heavily as he stared at the small screen. He could tell she was upset, but he really couldn't get out of this surgery. He had done everything short of begging his supervisor to switch his shifts, but nothing had worked. Running a hand through his hair, he shoved the small device into his locker before changing into his scrubs._

**I try to talk to you but I realized that I'm alone**  
 **Every night, I would look back and think**  
 **If I already knew the results**

_Shivering against the brisk wind, Ichigo buried his face deeper into his scarf as he made his way down the street. It was a chilly autumn night, the clouds obscuring the moonlight. Street lamps flickered to life around him, illuminating the concrete sidewalk. Kicking a pebble down the pathway, Ichigo glanced up at the building to his left. He always found himself walking past Orihime's old apartment building on the way home from the hospital, although he wasn't sure why. It was as if his feet led him there of their own accord._

_Scratching the back of his head, he climbed up the short flight of stairs that led to her apartment. He hadn't heard from her in nearly three weeks – she said she was busy with deadlines at school and for her manga, but it still bothered him. Brows furrowing, he remembered their last conversation had been when he was unable to attend a small party she was throwing for their friends._

_Inhaling deeply, he raised his hand to knock on the door. Pausing, his eyes widened briefly when a thought struck him – Orihime was away at school. Lowering his hand, he closed his eyes as he chastised himself for his lovesick behavior. Of course she was away at school. Finals were drawing near and she would be graduating soon. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, he silently descended the stairs and continued on his way home._

**Then I close my eyes**  
 **Then I dream an endless dream**  
 **Then I pray she would leave his side.**

" _Kurosaki-kun, you made it!"_

" _Of course I did," he replied gruffly. "This is some party Tatsuki threw you."_

" _Ah, I know. Isn't it wonderful?" Beaming, Orihime handed Ichigo a beer, her other hand curled delicately around a glass of wine._

" _Thanks." Taking a swig of his beer, Ichigo quickly surveyed the room. "Where's Kazi or whatever his name is?"_

_Giggling, Orihime nudged him with her elbow. "It's Kazu-kun, silly. You were never very good with names." Noticing the dark look he shot her, she quickly sobered up and glanced around the room. "I don't know where he is. He said he had something to take care of about a half hour ago, and I haven't seen him since."_

_Smirking, Ichigo set his beer down on the counter before grabbing Orihime's hand. She gasped and quickly set her glass down as she followed him out of the room. In the hallway, Ichigo released her hand and leaned against the adjacent wall. Confused, Orihime crossed her arms and furrowed her brows._

" _Kurosaki-kun, what's the matter?"_

" _I er..." Clearing his throat, Ichigo nervously looked at the floor, his hand slipping into his pocket. "Inoue, I -"_

" _Orihime, there you are!"_

_Groaning, Ichigo slumped against the wall as Kazu strolled up to them, his eyes twinkling. Without a word, he grasped Orihime's left hand and slipped a simple diamond ring onto her ring finger._

" _Marry me, Orihime."_

_Eyes wide, Orihime merely stared at the ring on her finger for a moment before glancing back up at Kazu. "I...Of course I will!"_

_Ichigo felt as if his heart was breaking when Orihime wrapped her arms around Kazu's neck, a brilliant smile on her face. Silently, he left the couple in the hallway and slipped out the front door._

**Baby, please don't hold those hands**  
 **Cuz you should be my lady**  
 **Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time.**

"Do you, Inoue Orihime, take Takeshi Kazu to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Slumping down in his seat, Ichigo ran his hand over his face. He didn't want to hear them exchange vows. He didn't even want to witness their marriage. But he had shown up for her.

"I do."

"And do you, Takeshi Kazu..."

As the pastor droned on, Ichigo idly wondered whether he would ever be able to move on. She had captured his heart during the Winter War, but he had been too dense to realize it until it was too late.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Screwing his eyes shut, Ichigo's stomach churned as applause broke out throughout the church.

_'Why the hell am I here?'_

**Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever**  
 **I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come**  
 **The wedding dress you once wore**  
 **The wedding dress you once wore**  
 **The wedding dress you once wore**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to present to you, Mister and Misses Takeshi!" cried the pastor.

Orihime positively glowed as the crowd stood up to applaud their union and Ichigo stared at her. Her husband wore a similar grin as they made their way down the aisle. As they passed them, Ichigo swore that Orihime whispered something to him, but amidst the clapping and cheers, he couldn't make it out.

As people began filing out of the room, Ichigo remained in his seat. He gripped the wooden pew in front of him hard enough to turn his knuckles white. His head was bowed, his orange hair falling into his pain-stricken eyes.

_'I should've told her.'_

**By all means, be happy with him**  
 **So I can move on**  
 **Please erase me out of your heart**  
 **Although I tried my best but, no oh~**

"Some wedding, eh?"

"Yeah," grunted Ichigo.

"Man, lighten up," muttered Renji. "You're ruining Inoue's big day."

"Renji, go get me something to drink," said Rukia as she walked over to the two men.

"Why the hell should I? You're a big girl. Do it yoursel-" Renji howled in pain as Rukia dug one of her stiletto heels into Renji's foot.

"Go get me something to drink, would you?" she said, smiling sweetly. Grumbling, Renji obliged and headed towards the open bar. Leaning against a pillar, Rukia glanced up at her friend.

"You should've told her when you had a chance."

"I know."

"Why didn't you?"

"I could never find the right opportunity."

"Maybe now is your opportunity."

**I've been living the lies for too long  
Yet, she would look at me and smile**

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Shrugging, Rukia pushed away from the pillar. "You never know. Maybe her marriage won't work out with this Kazu kid." Nodding her head towards Orihime and Kazu, she smiled knowingly before she sauntered off to find Renji.

Frowning, Ichigo watched as Orihime happily greeted people and thanked them for all of the well-wishes. Without thinking about the consequences, Ichigo slowly approached the happy couple.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! I was wondering where you were hiding," said Orihime happily, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

"Sorry Kazu, but I need to borrow your wife for a minute." Startled by the intensity in Ichigo's eyes, Kazu merely nodded. Holding his hand out, Ichigo led Orihime from the room to a quiet, secluded area, away from the clusters of friends and family.

Orihime watched him shift restlessly, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue, I- This is really difficult for me, but..."

Placing a hand on his arm, Orihime peered into his eyes, worry flashing across her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, Kurosaki-kun."

Without thinking, Ichigo placed his hands on either side of her face and pressed his lips against hers.

**The wedding dress you once wore**  
 **The wedding dress you once wore**  
 **The wedding dress you once wore**

Pulling away, Ichigo stared into her wide, gray eyes. His hands lingered on her face, his mouth mere centimeters away from hers.

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun, I -"

"I love you."


End file.
